Center-West Nekturian
<< Back to Conlangs Characteristics The Center-West Nekturian language is basically the same as Proto-Nekturian, with some simplification in nominal and verbal forms. Phonology There is almost no difference regarding Proto-Nekturian phonology. Consonants Proto-Nekturian kw turns to k''', while Proto-Nekturian '''gw turns to g'. Vowels Vowels are: Proto-Nekturian 'ö turns to ("schwa"), while Proto-Nekturian ü''' turns to '''u. Morphology Nouns Ergative and Commitative cases are lost, both being replaced by Ablative. Dual number exists, but is not generally used. #Nominative (subject) #Accusative (direct object) #Dative (indirect object) #Ablative #Genitive (possessive) #Locative #Commitative (company) #Instrumental #Vocative Masculine Nouns | |} Feminine Nouns | |} Neuter Nouns | |} Adjectives Adjectives are declined exactly the same way as nouns. Each adjective inflects for gender, number and case. There are adjectives with "free" theme and those with theme in '-i'. E.g., mupph-''' is a "free" theme adjective, while 'kLmti-' is an adjective with theme in '''-i. The only difference is that this '-i' merges with a following i''' when am ending containing this vowel is added. Mupphu, mupphe, mupphi "new", "young" | | |} KLmtiu, kLmtie, kLmti "great" | | |} Comparative Form Superiority The suffix '-êul-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'''kLmtiu "large", kLmtiêulu "larger" *'mupphu' "new", mupphêulu "newer" *'punnu' "good", punnêulu "better" Equality Inferiority Superlative The suffix '-êdhên-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'kLmtiu' "large", kLmtiêdhênu "the largest" *'mupphu' "new", mupphêdhênu "the newest" *'punnu' "good", punnêdhênu "the best" Pronouns Pronouns follow the same declension system used for nouns and adjectives, with little differences in some forms. Personal Although there are dual forms for all pronouns, they were not always used, plural forms being preferred. Dual forms were used mostly when the speaker wanted to emphasize the fact that the elements were exactly two. Personal pronouns still present forms for the Commitative case. 1st and 2nd person pronouns have special forms, while the 3d person pronoun follows the regular noun endings. 1st and 2nd Person Pronuns | |} Possessive Possessive pronouns are declined like any other adjective. Demonstrative *'iddhiu, -e, -i' "this" (very near) *'hizdu, -e, -i' "this" (not so near) *'egîru, -e, -i' "that" (far) *'hu, he, hi' "this", "that" and also "the" These follow the regular nominal declension. The form hu, he, hi is used in expressions like hi dhêteti "the (capital) city", hi pâri "the beautiful (things)" = "beauty", hu bhLdiu "the strong one", hi têsiti "that (what was) said". Interrogative *'ghîu' "what" *'ghânu' "who" *'goheru' "which" *'gûneng' "how" *'hMtior' "where" *'gohMtuor' "when" Relative *'ghîu' "that" *'ghânu' "who" Indefinite *'hRkonnnu' "some", "any" *'mamêhonnu' "no", "none" *'duttu' "all", "every" *'ghettu' "each", "every" Numbers Cardinal Numbers *0 dhâlu *1 honnu, -e, -i *2 tugêdduz, -ez, -iz *3 dLdhes *4 gohedL *5 dhMgu *6 zihêddhes *7 dhâdi *8 uhêdu *9 mûphi *10 tâddhes *11 hontâddhes *12 tuguêtâddhes *13 dLdhetâddhes *14 gohedLtâddhes *15 dhMgutâddhes *16 zihêdtâddhes *17 dhâditâddhes *18 uhêdutâddhes *19 mûphitâddhes *20 phMdi *21 phMdi honnu *30 dlMde *40 gohelMde *50 dhêmgohMde *60 zihêddhMde *70 dhâdMde *80 uhêdMde *90 mûphMde *100 dhânu Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are regular adjectives. *1 bLnihêlu, -e, -i *2 dhîkMdu, -e, -i *3 dLdhîhêlu, -e, -i *4 gohLdu, -e, -i *5 dhMgMdu, -e, -i *6 zihêddhu, -e, -i *7 dhâdênu, -e, -i *8 uhêdepphu, -e, -i *9 mûphimmu, -e, -i *10 tâddhênu, -e, -i Conjunctions Coordinating *'ghoye' "for" *'hî', goy "and" *'mahN' "nor" *'dhât', nez, bûlN "but" *'uho' "or" *'ihMted' "yet" *'eddhêna' "so" Correlative *'hNpuz/ez/iz … hi … ' "both … and … " *'uho … uho … ' "either … or … " *'mahN … mahN … ' "neither … nor … " *'mewu … dhat … ' "not … but … " *'meddhu … dNpN … ' "not only … but also … " Subordinating *'tibuhêd' "after" *'gMdot' "although" *'dhî' "if" *'iddhâd' "unless" *'ghîuk' "so that" *'bLdMd' "therefore" *'hebbîsL' "in spite of", "despite" *'ghoye' "because" Verbs Nekturian verbs present quite a challenge to the memory. However, the fact that there is almost no irregular verb comes to the relief of those learning the language. In the standard form of the language there are really no irregular verbs. Some irregularities appear only in some local variants of the language. Concepts Although in theory the verbal system is the same as that of Proto-Nekturian, some forms are rarely used. The forms that are actually used in the language, called the "living tenses", are the following: #Indicative Present Active #Indicative Perfective Active #Indicative Aorist Active #Indicative Imperfective Active #Indicative Pluperfect Active #Indicative Future Active #Subjunctive Present Active #Subjunctive Perfective Active #Subjunctive Pluperfect Active #Subjunctive Future Active #Conditional Present Active #Conditional Perfective Active #Conditional Future Active #Indicative Present Passive #Indicative Perfective Passive #Indicative Aorist Passive #Indicative Imperfective Passive #Indicative Future Passive #Subjunctive Present Passive #Subjunctive Perfective Passive #Subjunctive Imperfective Passive #Subjunctive Future Passive #Conditional Present Passive Sample Conjugation: Phêtil "see" Here is the full conjugation of the verb phêt-i-lu "see". For other verbs, just change the root (in this case, phêt-''') and the thematic vowel (-i-''' in this case). Active Voice Indicative =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Subjunctive =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Conditional =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Participle =Present = *'phêt-i-Mdiu' =Present Continuous = *'phêt-i-Mtu' =Perfective = *'phêt-i-tu' =Aorist = *'phêt-i-zdu' =Imperfective = *'phêt-i-ttiu' =Pluperfect = *'phêt-i-lannu' =Past Continuous = *'phêt-i-tannu' =Future = *'phêt-i-dolu' =Future Perfect = *'phêt-i-lettu' =Future Continuous = *'phêt-i-lenniu' Imperative Passive Voice Indicative =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Subjunctive =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Conditional =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Participle =Present = *'phêt-i-yeu' =Present Continuous = *'phêt-i-Mteyu' =Perfective = *'phêt-i-teyu' =Aorist = *'phêt-i-zdeyu' =Imperfective = *'phêt-i-tteyu' =Pluperfect = *'phêt-i-layu' =Past Continuous = *'phêt-i-tayu' =Future = *'phêt-i-doyu' =Future Perfect = *'phêt-i-lteyu' =Future Continuous = *'phêt-i-lneyu' Imperative Vocabulary *Swadesh List: Here we give the Swadesh List for Center-West Nekturian. Sample *"Duttuddhes ûnanuddhes meddhiyang rêphliuddhes, têkmêtetum hî têlihêdundhes. Egîruddhes diminga lesewew hî gMzêhMzêhew, ghoy tiphinga eshêolu honnu uhodluk izbêlêdubba hLnMtetik." **''("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")''